vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Solid Snake
I'm no hero. Never was. I'm just an old jobber hired to do some ring work. Solid Snake is the protagonist of the Metal Gear video game series and a wrestler in VGCW. His wrestling career has seen many ups and downs, five different character models, and one VGCW Championship reign. During Season 2, Snake was an ally to Ghost Trick, using his stealth abilities to assist in Phoenix Wright's investigation. During Season 4, he formed Vamphound with Geno, and along with Mr.Satan and Little Mac, ended Dracula's reign of terror over VGCW, but not without consequence, turning his old friend Phoenix against him in the process. In Season 6, Snake stood against Phoenix, who was attempting to get his revenge on him, managing to end his hatred of him by the end of the Season. In Metal Gear Solid Snake (real name David, last name unknown), is a genetically modified clone of the legendary soldier Big Boss. Throughout his long, hard life, Snake has foiled the schemes of his brother, saved the life of Meryl Silverburgh (Only to be repaid by eventually being ditched for a guy who shits his pants), and saved the world many times from nuclear annihilation and the threat of the bipedal nuke-equipped robot, Metal Gear. His capabilties for stealth and combat are unparalleled - Snake employs such genius tactics as hiding underneath cardboard boxes, befriending incestuous (technically it was his stepmom) pants-pissing otakus, and repeating everything said to him with a voice that would make Batman jealous. In the VGCW Season 1: Virtous Mission Saluted by many who see him as the hardest damn working vidya in the company, he had a lackluster beginning to his career as Old Man Snake, losing in the first round of two King of the Ring tournaments. However, things turned for the better when his appearance changed to a younger form. He was finally able to win a KOTR match in the third tournament he participated in (before losing to Charles Barkley in Round 2). Later that same night, he showed great heart in the second Royal Rumble match before bowing out to Little Mac as runner-up. His reputation in the business would only grow as the weeks went on. In the first match of the VGCW Vs. WWE series, he was set to face his toughest challenge yet...The Dead Man. Although he held his own and managed to make a respectable fight out of it, he eventually succumbed to the presence of The Undertaker and lost the match, giving WWE the 1-0 lead. The experience with Taker had made him stronger than ever, and by remembering the basics of CQC, won a 6-man match to earn a shot at a gorilla with a necktie and the VGCW championship. The monkey would not go down so easily, but Snake eventually managed to get the upper hand and break the ape's neck. He then looted the belt off its corpse, unaware of its curse... Season 2: Nanomachine-induced Upgrade Snake was set to defend the title on the premiere of Season 2. What would follow was one of the most brutal beatdowns in VGCW history, as the still undefeated turtle Raphael tore apart Snake, driving him through the barricade. Snake refused to stay down, and was met with several shell shocks and clotheslines, yet even after the horrifying attack still kicked out at 2. His incredible show of heart couldn't prevent his fate, sadly, as Raph would finally finish dismembering Snake and took his title, making him the last confirmed victim of the Gerudo Curse, while also completing Raphael's heel in the process. With the title now gone, Solid Snake cleaned up his image. Bazza himself stated it was a HUGE improvement on the his previous look. His next match was against an old enemy, Liquid Snake, in a Last Man Standing Match. To his shock, he was knocked out cold by his brother. Doubts were raised after this defeat over Snake's wrestling ability. They were put to rest, however, when Snake performed greatly in the King of The Ring Tournament, defeating Barkley, The Pyro, and AVGN. The only thing that stopped his path to a rematch against Raphael was the MASTERPLAN. Now that he was out of the title scene, Snake instead helped Phoenix Wright and Nappa by recovering security footage and mind control books that Bazza owned on hypnosis. Many believed this meant he wanted to avenge Little Mac's honor as well. After Baz McMahon's arrest, He fought alongside the two in a 6 man tag team elimination match against Elite Four members Raphael, Ezio Auditore, and Gary Oak. Snake proved himself to be valuable to the team by eliminating Ezio, leaving the other two to be finished by his partners. While Phoenix and Nappa went on to investigate the identity of Mr. L, Snake went back to dealing with terrorists on his own. This time he faced M. Bison in an effort to uncover the secrets of Shadowloo Moses Island. Unfortunately Bison proved to be an even tougher opponent than Liquid, and Snake fell victim to Bison's Psycho Ring Crusher - and VGCW's third ring break. Season 3: Solid Sun After solving the mystery behind Mr. L, Snake went back to focusing on his singles career. While generally regarded as a higher tier wrestler and respected as a former VGCW Champion, Snake realized that he was losing that reputation as well as popularity among the VGCW universe. With recent losses to mid-carders like M. Bison and Liquid Snake, and failing to even qualify for the Great tournament, Snake needed to recuperate fast or else he could be dropped to mid-card hell. Snake's first match of season three was a falls count anywhere match against the backstage brawler Segeta Sanshiro that aired on February 22nd. Sanshiro, while an intimidating figure backstage, hadn't appeared in the ring for quite some time and had been regulated to royal rumble appearances. This was seen as a career altering match for both men. For Sanshiro, a victory could possibly lift him towards a better future. But for Snake, this match meant everything. A loss to Sanshiro would bury his reputation as a top tier singles wrestler. Snake entered the ring first receiving a big pop from the VGCW audience. But after Sanshiro entered, the crowd roared, seemingly ecstatic about his long awaited return to singles competition. When the bell rang, Sanshiro was on fire, dominating Snake within the first four minutes of the fight. Things looked grim for Snake. The crowd began to doubt Snake's CQC abilities against Sanshiro's brawler technique. The match almost appeared to seem like a squash match. As the match progressed however, Snake began to recuperate making huge reversals. Snake made a complete turnaround, completely on the offensive. He pressured Sanshiro into devastating spinebusters as well as Sabin quality suplexes. On the other hand, Sanshiro seemed to look fatigued, losing all of the momentium gained from the start of the match. The real turning point of the match was when Snake performed the stunner on Sanshiro causing Sanshiro to make a last ditch effort to comeback. Unfortunately for Sanshiro, Snake didn't flinch and instantly performed the Snake Eater on Sanshiro to win the match. After the victory against Sanshiro, Snake regained some of his lost honor. Since his victory over Sanshiro, Snake was determined to become even stronger. While defeating a backstage brawler like Sanshiro was no small feat, Snake knew that it wasn't enough to make a statement. He needed to keep a winning streak that wouldn't go unnoticed. On the next airing of VGCW, Snake was reported to be seen backstage performing exercises while listening to "Burning Heart." He was booked that night to fight in an extreme rules match against the eco-terrorist heavyweight bruiser, Barret Wallace. Wallace is an intimidating figure, very much capable of knocking out his opponents in a single blow. Snake himself is no heavyweight like Wallace and knew that he needed to use speed and agility to overwhelm his physically superior opponent. Not only was Wallace physically intimidating, he's also a terrorist. Snake's history against known terrorists in VGCW has been bleak, losing both his matches against notorious freelance thugs such as M. Bison and Liquid Snake. If he wanted to prove to the VGCW universe that he was the real counter-terrorist, he needed to actually beat a terrorist. Another loss would just only make it seem that Snake's ability to deal with these terrorists isn't enough and might be left for Duke Nukem or Guile to handle. When the match started, Wallace entered first received a huge applause from the crowd who chanted "Hey, Hey, Hey." Having the same issue as Sanshiro with regards to a diminishing singles career, it was no surprise that Wallace's return was greeted with loud cheers. However, Snake entered with an even bigger pop possibility due to his dominating victory over Sanshiro has put him in higher regard with the crowd. After the bell rang both men seemed to be on equal terms with Snake having a slight edge. The breaking point of the match was six minutes in when snake left the ring to grab a chair from under it. Wallace followed but was instantly attacked by a steel chair from Snake. Snake delivered five shots of justice with the chair, busting Wallace open causing him to bleed profusely. Wallace would try and defend himself with a crutch, striking Snake several times with it however, Snake was too resilient and didn't break. Furious, Wallace rolled Snake back in the ring to possibly finish him off but Snake out of nowhere delivered a CODEC Breaker to finish off Wallace and win the match. A fitting end to the bruiser eco-terrorist. Many, including the in game commentators cited the fight between Snake and Wallace as "Not even close", basically referring to the match as a squash or burial. On March 7th, 2013, Snake wasn't booked for the night despite his momentum gain. He was however seen making small conversation with his old partner Phoenix Wright. Wright made small talk with Snake about a gem he discovered in Sonic's locker. Snake seemed to be unconcerned about it but kept it in the back of his mind. After the whole Mr. L fiasco, Snake understood the possibility of another one. In the 2013-03-26 stream. Snake faced Geno. Sadly. It seemed Snake just wasn't ready as he Irish whipped the Star Warrior multiple times, only to simply...not follow up with an attack, leaving Geno bouncing. Snake seemed to finally come to after getting the Codecbreaker, but that only riled up Geno more. After a long and difficult fight, Geno came out on top. After the match, Geno was seen offering a handshake to Snake. This well-meaning gesture would remembered... Season 4: Forming Philanthropy Vamphound Geno was having difficulties getting any of the other wrestler's to join him in the fight to depose Dracula from his wrongfully earned seat as the GM of the VGCW. Offer his help to the toy, Snake has since been seen conspiring backstage to flesh out their strategy to defeat Dracula and thwart his scheme. The two realized that they would need to find wrestlers who would be strong enough to resist the power of Dracula. The first of those fighters was the man who was dubbed by many as the hero of earth, Mr. Satan. Managing to lure him to the ring by asking him for some advice, the two requested for Mr. Satan to join the newly formed Vamphound in order stop Dracula once and for all. Initially hesitant to join the cause, Mr. Satan left the two to get ambushed by Dracula's cronies. However, a quick change of heart saw the hero of earth dispose of Vegeta and Dan, and agreed to help fight the Drac Pack, ending the show with a handshake between him and Snake. After the unforeseen death of Vegeta, Snake was pressured by Mr. Satan to overthrow the Drac Pack now that the teams were an even 3-on-3. Knowing full well this was not a wise idea (especially after his embarassing 1V1 loss to The Fury The Pyro the show before), Snake reasoned with his new ally to not think that Dracula doesn't already have a replacement for Vegeta waiting in the shadows. In order to prepare for this, Snake found a recruit of his own: Little Mac! Remembering the basics Immedietly upon Mac's return, Phoenix Wright would attempt to finally find out who the driver was, but Little Mac suffered amnesia, much like Luigi did. Wright was about to start asking Mac question's to jog his memory, but the lights suddenly went out, and Snake appeared in the ring. Snake told Phoenix that he couldn't let him reveal who the driver was, at least not yet. Feeling betrayed that Snake was denying him the Justice he's worked so hard to deliver, Phoenix refused to stop, leading to an in ring brawl between the former allies. To the shock of many, Phoenix managed to defeat snake in a surprising turnabout. Justice had been served. Or had it? Snake would later meet with Little Mac alone, and revealed the Chaos Emerald he stole from Sonic the Hedgehog's locker. He inisisted that they use its power to travel back in time to the day of the incident, but Phoenix, still yearning for justice, followed them to past. Snake and Mac would hide out in the garage during the climatic battle between past Little Mac and past Zangief, the culmination of The Little McMahon Saga. After the fight, they were seen by Baz Mcmahon who was still angry about Mac's betrayal. Realizing they had to keep the future preserved, they had no choice but to tell Baz what was going on. They gave him a book on mind control, the same one used to create the sinister Mr. L persona, and advised Bazza to create his Elite 4, in order to protect VGCW from a time paradox. Shortly after, a mysterious voice lured present Phoenix Wright into driving out the arena, hitting past Little Mac in the process. With everything seemingly in check and in order, Snake and Mac returned to the present. They forgot one thing though: Phoenix Wright. Wright was still trapped in the past, leading to him living a hobo lifestyle for over 5 months. When he returned, it was in a twisted form, and Dark Phoenix vowed to make Snake suffer. He would get his chance when Vamphound and The Drac Pack finally went head to head during End Game 4. Things looked bad for Vamphound at first, with Dan Hibiki managing to control Mr. Satan in the early goings, but Snake would refuse to let The Drac Pack win. When he was tagged in, Snake, after going several months without a win to his name, finally remembered the basics of Close Quarters Combat and unleashed a flurry of offense on The Drac Pack, delivering several CODECbreakers and pinning both Kefka and his old ally Phoenix Wright, then letting Satan and Geno handle Dan. With his inner fighting spirit seemingly reborn and Dracula dead at the hands of Little Mac, Snake had finally saved VGCW. Season 5: A Way to Fall With the weight of The Drac Pack finally off his shoulders, Snake returned to action on the Season 5 debut, fighting his old ally Zangief, the man who helped him and Ghost Trick stop Mr. L in Season 2. The two went through a close and brutal bout, which both men desperately needed a win from, Snake would ultimately come up short after taking 2 Final Atomic Busters, putting his comeback temporarily on hold. Snake would not be seen for another two weeks, when he returned to the ring to face Duke Nukem in a steel cage match. Snake, knowing that defeat would send him plummeting to the bottom of the rankings, knew very well that this match would make or break his career. In a gruelling match that seemed to never show any sign of ending, it would not be Snake who would climb out of the cage for the win, but Duke. Even with the support of the crowd, Snake had lost once more. With this defeat, and with cries of "SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!" echoing through the crowd, Snake fell to the bottom of the rankings, and with the GM declaring that Computer Rankings are now canon, he had statistically become the worst wrestler in VGCW. Snake would not be seen for over a month afterwards, not making an appearance until August 30th in a Fatal 4-way against Luigi, a lewd Echidna, and a Metal Gear Prototype, and unfortunately, a month's rest didn't seem to do much for him, as he had the bad luck of being the first to be eliminated by Luigi. Snake was now at the lowest point in his career. He had not won a singles match in over six months, and despite his reputation, he was slowly decending into jobberdom. He needed a win, and he needed it BADLY. Someone somewhere apparently agreed, and on September 7th, his luck changed when he clashed with former enemy Ezio, and despite getting hit by his finisher, Snake put the assassin down for the count rather quickly, giving him his first singles win since Feburary. Could this be the start of a comeback? A month later, in perhaps VGCW's stealthiest match of all time, he was booked into a Triple Threat contest against his previous opponent Ezio and a Human-Metal Gear hybrid. While the crowd were unable to see any of the action due to each wrestler's superior sneaking abilities, they were (for some reason) hyped nonetheless. As for the match itself, Ezio pulled Snake into his Eagle Dive finisher, but Snake countered with the Codecbreaker, which sent the crowd into a frenzy. However, his efforts ended up meaning nothing, as Ezio pinned Jensen when Snake was too slow to break the pin. Three weeks later, he took on his old enemy M. Bison in a First Blood match. However, with the power of Tuesday on Bison's side, Snake was up against it, which eventually culminated in Bison making him bleed, losing again. This season had been a turbulent one for Snake. However, his troubles were only beginning... Season 6: The Phantom Pain In the very first episode of Season 6, he was assaulted backstage by his former friend Phoenix Wright for the Chaos Emerald that was no longer in his possession. Sensing the bad blood between them, the GM booked them into a match against each other later that night. However, instead of Snake appearing, his old war ally Gray Fox did instead to try and get revenge for his friend. However, Gray Fox would end up losing in his debut match. A week later, Snake was seen conversing with Gray Fox backstage in an attempt to cheer him up over his loss, promising to catch up with him in the Parking Lot Car Park later. But, later that night, Frank Jaeger was attacked and fatally injured by Phoenix Wright, smashing his head through a car window. The following show, Snake was called into the GM's office to reveal to him that Gray Fox had been abducted from his hospital bed by an unknown kidnapper. Troubled by these developments, it would show in his match later that night against Groose and a father that eerily reminded him of Decoy Octopus for some reason, as he did seemingly nothing to stop Groose from pinning the normal man. At the end of the show, Snake, obviously troubled by the recent developments regarding Gray Fox, began to question who could take him. Suddenly the mysterious kidnapper revealed himself to him: a rebuilt Proto Man. Explaining his actions to Snake, it was revealed that Gray Fox was now in the possession of the same man who rebuilt him, as a normal doctor would have no chance of saving his life. Armed with the knowledge that Gray Fox was in good hands, he had some unfinished business with the Decoy Octopus-esque individual, and on December 10th, he forced the Family Man to tap out, winning the match. Later backstage, he was about to head home when he suddenly recieved a CODEC call from an individual only known as "DLN. 073", warning him that Phoenix was waiting to ambush him, and advised him to take an alternate route. When interrogating the mysterious individual, he told him that he was a fan. Some time passed without much happening for Snake, but was called back into the ring on January 7th to face Groose (again), and the King of the Midkard in a Triple Threat match. Despite starting off rather slow, Snake showcased his impressive CQC skills once more by knocking out both of his opponents before pinning Scorpion, giving him the victory in rather impressive fashion. Suddenly, he was called out by Phoenix and two men who looked suspiciously like him Three Weeks later, challenging him to a 3 on 3 Tag Team match between themselves and whoever Snake could wrangle as partners. Snake, despite having no idea what was going on, would accept the challenge, the match set for End Game 6. What came at End Game 6 however had more twists than any Metal Gear Solid title to date; When the time came for the match, Snake walked to the ring alone. With seemingly no allies in sight, fans began to fear the worst. However Snake then revealed his trump card; Gray Fox, rebuilt as The Cyborg Ninja. Snake noted that something seemed different to the Phoenix Wright we know, when suddenly, a FOURTH Phoenix Wright emerged from backstage, revealing that he is the Phoenix Wright from our universe, while the Phoenix Wright Snake was talking to was revealed to be a third alternate, and a bloodthirsty lunatic who wanted to murder Solid Snake and Gray Fox. This alternate Phoenix revealed that he had travelled to multiple Universes, taking note that the 'story' of Solid Snake screwing over Phoenix Wright with time travel was the lone event that ALWAYS occured, and that his objective was to kill EVERY Snake & Gray Fox in existance until he found a universe where Snake doesn't win. Phoenix informed the Alternate-Wrights that all stories have to end, and so the match began, with Phoenix joining Snake and Grey Fox in their battle against the Alternate-Wrights. After a long, chaotic war of a match, Phoenix would win the day, pinning his Evil Doppelganger in the center of the ring after a Superplex. After the match, Snake could only watch from the sidelines as Phoenix faced his muscular double 1 on 1, with Phoenix knocking him out and ending his threat. Season 7: Son of Liberty With the past season behind him, Snake now had to figure out how to help the newly-cyborgized Gray Fox shake off the ring rust with a match, but not before deciding to ditch his old sneaking suit for a suit much more robust and flexible, on Febuary 11th. In a close contest, just like the duel they fought in Zanzibar long ago, Snake once again came out victorious. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Solid snake 2k14 vgcw.png|Bazza's old 2K14 Snake. A 60zgsCIAAGZff.png|Bazza redesigning Snake in WWE '13 Original_Solid_Snake.png|Old MGS1 styled Solid Snake OldSnake.png|Snake debuted as "Old Snake" for some reason. Fissionmailed.gif snakekillssatan.gif